


Day 21 - Cooking

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [21]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 210313





	Day 21 - Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 210313

Yuto loves it a lot when he can see Yamada cooking some foods. Yamada Ryosuke wearing an apron is just one of the cutest things in the Yuto’s world.

Just like today.  
Yamada wears his strawberry apron and prepare lunch for the two of them in Yamada’s house.  
Yamada told Yuto to just sit and wait.

Because Yuto loves seeing Yamada’s back posture when the latter cooking, he refused to wait in the living room. He chooses a spot where he can enjoy looking at Yamada. Yamada always feels embarrassed every time Yuto did that. But no matter what he said, Yuto will still did that.

Yuto himself is wonders why he loves seeing his boyfriend’s back when the latter is busy cooking. It’s just so lovely, in his opinion. Yamada somehow looks more beautiful. Yuto can’t express it well, but he knows that it’s one of his favorite views.

Yuto always tempted to hug Yamada from the back but he restrained himself. Yuto knows that it can cause ‘accident’. Yuto ever did that before, hugging him from behind when Yamada busy cooking. The result was the foods were burn and they ended up doing ‘something’ else.

Suddenly Yuto, who happily sits in one of the dining chair, hears Yamada make an “ouch” sounds. He gets up immediately and run to Yamada’s side.

“What happen?” Yuto asks worriedly. He sees his boyfriend’s finger is bleeding.  
He takes the hand with the bleeding finger closer to his side.  
“I accidentally cut my finger. But its okay, it’s not deep I think. I can just clean it, give it medicine and wrap it with bandage.”  
Yamada want to pull his bloody finger and clean it but Yuto still grip it firmly and then put the bloody finger in his mouth, sucking it.  
“Eh, Yu-Yuto-kun. It’s dirty.”  
But Yuto still suck it until it’s clean. He spit out the blood to the sink, washes his mouth and turns his head back to Yamada.  
“It’s clean now. Where is your first aid box?”  
Yamada mentions where the box is and Yuto goes to take it.

Yuto drags Yamada to sit on the chair, put some disinfectant on the finger and wraps it with a bandage.  
“It’s done. Now, you should rest and let me handle the cooking.”  
“Eh?! It’s okay Yuto-kun. It’s just a small cut, I can still continue cooking.”  
“You don’t believe my cooking skill huh?”  
“It’s not that. I promised you that I will cook for you. I want to fulfill it.”  
“Alright.” Yuto says after a moment of thinking. “But let me help you. Leave the work with knife to me. At least I can do some chopping.”  
Yamada nods his head. It best to not argue with Yuto at the moment or else the taller will explode and sulk.

The two continue the cooking. Yuto do the chopping while Yamada prepare other stuffs.  
“How come you cut your finger, Ryosuke? It’s not like you.” Yuto says while he messily chops the vegetables.  
“Careless, I think.”  
“Then you should be careful. You are an idol and you are our center. You should be careful of your body.” Yuto pause before continue saying “And I hate seeing your body hurting. It hurt my heart when I see you hurting.”

Yamada looks at the boyfriend beside him, feels touched by the latter words. Although sometime too overprotective Yuto is a bit annoying but Yamada know that it’s because Yuto care about him a lot.  
“Arigatou. I’ll be careful next time.”

If it’s like this, Yamada can’t possibly say the real reason why he accidentally cut his finger.  
The reason why Yamada got cut in his finger is because Yamada conscious with Yuto looking at him and somehow it give him a strange feeling. Even though Yuto has been doing that few times before but today is somehow different for Yamada. That’s why he couldn’t concentrate well and ended up cut his finger.

After almost 30 minutes, they finished their cook and start eating the foods.  
“It’s delicious.” Yuto says “As expected from Ryosuke.”  
“Arigatou. But it also thanks to you. You helped me.”  
“You can’t count that. I chopped the veggies messily.”  
Yamada shakes his head “It’s alright. Because Yuto-kun always care about me, even a while ago you helped me even though I only got a small cut, I always feel grateful to you. Arigatou Yuto-kun.”  
“Why you feel grateful over something like that? I love you. It’s normal for me to care for you.” Yuto's cheeks are reddening despite what he said. It’s rare for Yuto to blush over something.  
“I know.”

Yamada says while putting his foods to his mouth happily. Somehow the foods taste more delicious than before.


End file.
